The One With The Morning After
by dragonfire-07
Summary: The story of what would have happened if Monica had slept with Joey instead of Chandler at the end of season 6 We discover that this was Monica's intent in the middle of season 7.
1. Prologue

Note: this is my second fanfiction. My first is incomplete, and probably will remain so unless I get some divine or mortal intervention (Jenn and others…) to urge me to do that. Anyway, I didn't make up any of these characters (as far as I know, at least I don't plan to) blah blah blah… ANYWAY… this is based off of the fact that instead of Chandler being in the room at the end of season six, (where he and Monica first hook up) it was Joey. I'll try not to borrow from the scenario that they did with Joey being fat. This is the aftereffects of that night (since I'm no good at writing quasiporn (or sex parts (I'll leave that to Aldous Huxley and Mario Puzo)). So, here it is… The one with the morning after. Enjoy. 


	2. Revalations

I: Revelations

Monica woke up with the sun in her eyes. She blinked to clear her vision, rolled over and hugged his muscular frame. He hugged her back and they looked up into each other's eyes and smiled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hello? Can I please get into my room?" Monica and Joey looked up, and saw that the door was open and pushed to the chain lock's limit. Joey yelled out,

"Hey, I got a girl in here!"

"So? I need my clothes! Come on, man…" Joey mumbled, got up, and started collecting clothes.

"Umm, Joey, those aren't mine."

"Yeah, I know."

"They're not yours either"

"Yeah, I know." Joey started to string the clothes through the crack in the door. Monica was able to see another hand grab them, then form a thumbs-up sign.

"I know I'm probably going to regret asking you this, but, is that that bridesmaid in there?"

"Chandler, I'm not going to lie to you. Good bye!" With that, Joey slammed the door shut.

"Oh my god, what happens now?" Joey stared at Monica, shocked.

"Well, I figured that you could just sneak out, and no one would know that anything would ever happen!" Monica paused for a second, looking dejected. She looked down.

"Oh," she paused again, "I guess, I had thought that it would be more than that."

"Wha-wha-what do you mean?" Joey asked.

"Well, I guess I thought that we would have a chance for something more, you know. Like a relationship, love, more sex, you know?"

"I thought that this was a one time thing, Mon…"

"Yeah, but. Do you think that our friendship could ever be enough after this? I thought that we would grow love each other. Then maybe my mom would stop crying to me on the phone saying 'You'll never be married, you'll never be married!' I thought that, you know, we'd have a chance, at least"

Suddenly, a new voice burst in, "Joey, is this ALL your going to give me? You didn't even give me pants, man!"

Another voice joined the yelling, "Chandler, Shut up! Who's in there, anyway?"

"I don't know, Rach, Joey and some girl." All of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise, and Rachel fell on top of Chandler who fell on the door, which had come crashing in.

"Man!" commented Rachel, "they don't make 'em like they used to" Chandler nodded, and looked up at her. Then, they both stared up at Joey and Monica, as if noticing them for the first time.

"Hey…" said Chandler, "That's Monica"

"What about Monica?" Asked Ross's voice from the hall. He walked to the door and stared along with Chandler and Rachel. "Oh…there she is"

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA…ok, I apologize…

I just LOVE cliffhanger endings (unless it won't be continued)

Tune in for the next chapter (which is unnamed right now) but It's summer, and I have nothing to do…

So I should be able to update close to daily, almost definitely weekly (except if I'm at camp (There are two))

Anyway, Hope you enjoyed, and, write at ya later!


	3. Reactions

II: Reactions

Ross stood there, staring. The room was totally silent, with Ross staring at Joey and Monica, and everybody else staring at him. The amount of time that passed was, in reality, only a few seconds, but to everyone in the room it felt like years. The silence was finally broken when Joey, trying to make the best of the situation, practically shouted with his voice cracking, "Hey Ross!"

Ross's look turned from one of shock to one of anger. His eyes went wide, and his nostrils flared. "What are you doing with my sister?" there was another long pause, and he repeated, "What are you doing with my SISTER? MY sister, man, come on!" With that, he turned around and stormed down the hall. Joey practically jumped up, still holding a sheet around himself.

"Ross! Wait! Ross, man, wait!" Back in the room, Rachel and Chandler's attention was focused on Monica.

"When did you two first happen?" Chandler queried.

"I don't know, I was drunk, and, I was thinking about how I didn't have anything, or anyone." She sighed, "I didn't have anything that Ross had and I'm 30. I was so alone, and I needed some comfort."

"So you slept with the person who doesn't know what a serious relationship is." Chandler retorted. The girls stared him. "Makes sense to me!"

He shouted defensively. Without warning, Joey ran back into the room.

"Well, Ross is on a plane." Chandler, Monica, and Rachel whipped their heads to peer at him.

"He's on a plane?" Chandler repeated.

"Yeah."

"Oh no! I've got to find him!" with that, Monica ran out of the room.

"You saw him get on the plane? You were able to pack his bags, get to the airport 30 miles away, get to the ticket counter, get through security, and wait for a plane in less than 15 minutes?" Chandler and Rachel looked questioningly at Joey.

"Well, I didn't actually SEE that, but that's what he claimed he was going to do."

"So Monica, Joey, what were you guys thinking? Monica, I understand you, but Joey, what did you think this was? Just another one night stand of sex and goodbye? What in the world did you think would happen to the memory? Did you think you could just wave your hand and everyone would forget that this ever happened?"

"No! I really wanted to get together with someone, and I thought it was a mutual understanding that it was a one-time thing." Their mouths seemed to drop simultaneously. "What? Isn't obvious that when you hook up with someone and one of you is drunk, that is nothing permanent?" Chandler's head dipped, and he looked at Joey over where the rims of glasses would be.

"Joey, this is Monica. When does she not take anything seriously? Hmm?"

"Crap, you're right! I gotta go! I gotta find him! Joey shoved on some sweatpants, and sprinted out of the room.

"Did he go all that way with a sheet on?" Chandler asked.

"I guess so." They turned and looked sadly at the door.

END

So there is the second chapter. YAY! K, thanks for the reviews of the first couple of chaps, especially the one that pointed out my mistaking season 6 for chapter 4. (It has now been corrected). Thank you- not only for correcting me, and for proving that I am NOT, in fact, the biggest loser on the face of the planet. And I DO have a life. Compared to some people. And thank you for being anonymous so I can make fun of you as MUCH as I want without seeming mean because I pointed someone out.

NEHOO!

Enjoy this chap, more will come soon.


End file.
